1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning blade, a cleaning device, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile and the like of an electrophotographic system, a cleaning blade has been used as a cleaning unit for removing toner or the like remaining on a surface of an image holding member such as a photoreceptor. The cleaning blade is not particularly limited thereto, and is used as a unit for cleaning surfaces of various members to be cleaned.